Saga Castlevania
thumb|right|Logotipo actual de la franquicia. Castlevania es el nombre de una franquicia de videojuegos creada y desarrollada por Konami. Fue publicada por primera vez en Japón con la aparición del titulo para Famicom Disk System y MSX2 en el año 1986. Aunque la versión "porteada" para MSX2 (localizada con el titulo ''Vampire Killer en Europa y Brasil) fue publicada primero fuera de Japón, la saga no recibió demasiada atención fuera de Japón sino hasta que la versión de Famicom Disk System fue porteada al formato cartucho para Nintendo Entertainment System y localizada para su publicación en Europa y América del Norte bajo el titulo de Castlevania en el año 1987. La saga fue todo un hito ya que fue uno de los primeros videojuegos que presentaba un argumento de horror gótico, mientras que al mismo tiempo abandonaba los elementos extravagantes y algo cursis de videojuegos similares de aquella época, tales como Ghosts 'n Goblins. La saga Castlevania es una de las franquicias más famosas de la compañía Konami y ha tenido diversos de sus títulos publicados para sistemas de videojuegos como Famicom Disk System, Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Mega Drive, NEC PC Engine, Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, Sony PlayStation 2, Microsoft Xbox, Nintendo Wii, Sony PlayStation 3 y Microsoft Xbox 360. Muchos de los títulos de la franquicia fueron publicados para sistemas portátiles, que incluyen a Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo 3DS y también varios sistemas de ordenadores, que incluyen a MSX2, Commodore 64, Sharp X68000 y Commodore Amiga, además para los sistemas MS-DOS y Microsoft Windows. Visión general thumb|rigth|Logotipo original para NES. La saga Castlevania retrata la guerra entre línea de sangre encantada de los miembros del Clan Belmont y Drácula. Cerca de cada cien años, Drácula es revivido y es cuando depende del Clan Belmont derrotarlo antes de que tenga oportunidad de invocar su cólera sobre el mundo entero. El foco principal del argumento es Drácula, que aparecen en cierta forma en todos los videojuegos de Castlevania. El Belmont más notable parece ser Simon Belmont, el protagonista estrella de varios de los primeros videojuegos de Castlevania. Sin embargo, los videojuegos también presentan muchos otros protagonistas, incluyendo más integrantes del Clan Belmont, parientes y otras personas cuyo papel puede controlar el jugador. Incluido entre estos personajes disponibles se encuentra Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, también conocido como Alucard, el hijo del propio Drácula. Además, muchos personajes femeninos protagonizan algunos de los últimos videojuegos. Ver la categoría Personajes para más información acerca de los diversos personajes de la saga Castlevania. La saga se encuentra vagamente basada en la mitología de la novela "Drácula" escrita por Bram Stoker. De hecho, la novela esta incluida dentro de la cronología oficial de la saga, con el videojuego Castlevania: The New Generation tomando lugar poco tiempo después. Esta conexión incluso afirma que Quincy Morris, uno de los personajes presentes en la novela original quien le asienta el golpe de gracia a Drácula a costo de su propia vida, seria en realidad un descendiente del Clan Belmont. La saga también incorpora una gran variedad de otros monstruos ficticios del horror clásico, filmes, fantasía y mitología. Estos monstruos tienen como propósito obstruir el camino hacia Drácula, pera en muy raras ocasiones están vinculados de manera significativa con el argumento del videojuego. Para una cronología completa de los eventos de la saga de Castlevania, se puede dar un vistazo a la Cronología de Castlevania. La palabra "Castlevania" fue creada por Emil Heidkamp, vicepresidente senior de Konami of America en aquel momento, que creía que el nombre japonés del videojuego se tradujo como "castillo satánico de Drácula" y, por lo tanto, eligió cambiarlo por sensibilidades religiosas."Console Wars: Sega, Nintendo and a Battle that Defined a Generation", de Blake Harris Este nombre es en si un término equivocado, siendo presumiblemente un juego de palabras con Transilvania del mundo real (hogar de Drácula en la cultura popular); sin embargo "Transilvania" proviene de la frase en Latín "ultra silvam" cuyo significado es "más allá del bosque". Por lo tanto, la inclusión de la palabra en inglés "castle" junto con la omisión de "sil" efectivamente convierte a "Castlevania" en una palabra sin sentido propio. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que la segunda silaba de la palabra en inglés "ca-stle" ("stle") tiene una ligera similitud fonética a la silaba "sil" de Transilvania, entonces la palabra Castlevania podría traducirse con el significado "castillo del bosque". Aunque esto puede no ser necesariamente una caracterización precisa de las muchas reencarnaciones del Castillo de Drácula en los videojuegos, tiene cierto sentido en que estos castillos estarían en Transilvania presumiblemente. Castlevania también puede significar "aldea del castillo", ya que el sufijo "-vania" significa aldea. Esto se vería respaldado por el hecho de que el castillo está a menudo rodeado de una aldea, visto de manera prominente en el videojuego Super Castlevania IV. Lista de entregas Videojuegos relacionados También existen varios videojuegos parodia creados por Konami que tienen elementos relacionados o personajes de la saga Castlevania. Según [http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net The Castlevania Dungeon], estos serian: Localización y variaciones regionales thumb|right|Logotipo original japones para Famicom En Japón, como cabria de esperarse la saga es mayormente conocida por su nombre original, . Sin embargo, no todas las entregas de la franquicia han llevado ese título. Por ejemplo, los primeros videojuegos para Game Boy de Nintendo fueron publicados bajo el titulo y el videojuego conocido en occidente como Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse fue publicado originalmente en Japón como . A partir de la publicación del videojuego Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance para Game Boy Advance, los videojuegos adoptaron en Japón también el titulo de por un corto periodo de tiempo. De acuerdo en el productor de la franquicia Koji Igarashi (o sólo IGA, como es comúnmente más conocido), los desarrolladores eligieron adoptar el alias de Castlevania como una manera de involucrar escenarios que no sólo giran en torno al propio Drácula. Más tarde cediendo a la demanda abrumadora por parte de los fans de la saga, Konami regreso al uso de la marca registrada Akumajō Dorakyura para la publicación original en Japón del videojuego . La franquicia también es conocida la cantidad de grandes diferencias entre las versiones originales japonesas y las versiones occidentales. El proceso de localización generalmente retira una fuerte participación de las imágenes y referencias de violencia y religión, sobre todo en las primeras entregas. Además, las localizaciones en inglés con frecuencia están plagadas por una serie de omisiones, errores y alteraciones deliberadas de sus contrapartes japonesas originales. Los ejemplos más notables incluyen los nombres de personajes mal traducidos (Soleiyu Belmont del videojuego ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge es una mala traducción de la palabra "Soleil", que en francés significa "sol", y el nombre del protagonista del Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse fue cambiado de "Ralph C. Belmondo" a "Trevor Belmont" para las versiones occidentales). Rareza Varios videojuegos de la franquicia han sido producidos en cantidades muy limitadas, en América del Norte y Europa por lo menos, y por lo tanto en gran medida la cantidad disponible no estuvo a la altura de la demanda de los clientes. Más recientemente, los videojuegos Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance y Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow fueron vendidos a través del sitio de internet eBay por dos a tres veces su precio de venta original, lo que provocó la publicación de una edición oficial "paquete doble" que incluía ambos títulos mencionados a comienzos del año 2006. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, considerado por muchos fans de Castlevania como si fuera el " Santo Grial" de la saga debido a haber sido publicado únicamente para el sistema exclusivo de Japón NEC PC Engine, todavía se vende fácilmente por más de cien dólares, al igual que la versión original japonesa de la entrega para MSX2, Vampire Killer. Otras ediciones raras incluyen la adaptación del primer título originales de la saga para Sharp X68000 (un ordenador/PC doméstico japonés). Castlevania: Rondo of Blood se ha publicado más recientemente, tanto para PlayStation Portable (en el mismo disco como una adaptación en 2.5D), así como un port inalterado para descargar en Nintendo Wii como uno de sus títulos de Consola Virtual, aunque esto no disminuye la rareza de la publicación original. Evolución a través de los títulos La mecánica de la jugabilidad es bastante consistente entre la mayoría de los primeros títulos. Estos eran típicos videojuegos de plataformas en los que el jugador tomaba el papel de un guerrero empuñando un látigo del Clan Belmont mientras se aventura hacia los interiores del Castillo de Drácula y combate contra una variedad de bestias sobrenaturales en su camino para derrotar a Drácula. El látigo utilizado por el Clan Belmont es una reliquia llamada Matavampiros (Vampire Killer), que fue bendecido con el poder de destruir vampiros y otras criaturas de la noche (sin necesidad de atravesar el corazón con una estaca). Los juegos también disponen de armas secundarias que son accionadas por los corazones, todos estos cuales se pueden encontrar en nuestro paso a través de los niveles mediante la destrucción de los candelabros. Las armas secundarias más comunes en estos juegos son la daga de lanzamiento directo, el hacha de lanzamiento curvo sobre la cabeza, el frasco de agua bendita que puede quemar el suelo, un libro sagrado que revuela en un movimiento circular alrededor de la pantalla, y la Cruz, que se esgrimida como un búmeran. El aspecto general de los personajes de los juegos también ha cambiado desde las primeras entregas. En los primeros juegos, los personajes principales eran generalmente guerreros cubiertos con una armadura de cuero o vestimentas similares. A medida que nuevos videojuegos de Castlevania fueron puestos publicados, los trajes de los héroes se convirtieron en chalecos más elegantes y lujosos. El aspecto moderno adoptado por los personajes de los juegos más recientes se puede decir que han sido introducidos con el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, el primer videojuego que cuenta con la artista japonesa Ayami Kojima como diseñador de personajes. Otro detalle destacable es el diseño estilo anime distintivo de esos personajes, que si bien está presente en casi toda la saga, pero es más prominente en el videojuego Castlevania: Rondo of Blood y los títulos posteriores. Un importante momento crucial en la saga fue el titulo pionero de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Además de sacudirse los controles de juego rígidos que habían plagado casi todos los videojuegos anteriores de la saga, esta entrega adoptó lo que se llama a veces un estilo "Metroidvania" de jugabilidad debido a sus muchas similitudes con la saga Metroid (principalmente el videojuego Super Metroid), y los combina con los conceptos de RPGs de consola como adquisición de niveles por medio de puntos de experiencia, barra de vitalidad determinada por puntos de golpe (Hit Points = HP), y equipamientos diversos. La gran mayoría de títulos posteriores de la saga Castlevania han seguido este nuevo estilo, con la sustitución de las armas secundarias por los sistemas mágicos complejos, en los que sus componentes de hechizo se recolectan de los enemigos o que deben ser encontrados en el castillo. Estos sistemas utilizan los corazones para reponer puntos mágicos (Magic Points = MP) y con frecuencia incluyen a la mayoría de las armas secundarias clásicas, entre la variedad mucho mayor de hechizos y ataques. Los primeros videojuegos de la saga que emplearon gráficos en 3D fueron publicados para Nintendo 64 en la década de los noventa y recibió una recepción mixta dividida por parte del fandom de la saga. El modo de juego de los posteriores videojuegos 3D de la saga Castlevania para Sony PlayStation 2 se compara muy a menudo con el que posee el videojuego Devil May Cry de Capcom. Los últimos videojuegos reboot de la franquicia publicados para Microsoft Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows y Sony PlayStation 3 han incorporado un estilo de juego similar al implementado en los videojuegos de la saga God of War y hasta un ligero parecido con el videojuego Shadow of the Colossus. Cronología Antes de la publicación del videojuego Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, cada videojuego de la saga era aceptado como canónico, con las versiones originales de ciertos videojuegos (como el videojuego Castlevania original y el videojuego Castlevania: Dracula X) generalmente aceptados como la interpretación canónica de ciertos eventos. Esto suponía, aunque no había ninguna dirección oficial unificada para el argumento de la saga (otros a parte de conflictos contra Drácula). Sin embargo, cuando Koji Igarashi asumió el cargo de productor de la saga (a partir del videojuego Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance), revisó la línea de tiempo y retiró los siguientes videojuegos de la misma: Castlevania Legends, Castlevania (Nintendo 64), Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness y Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. Castlevania 64, Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness y Castlevania: Circle of the Moon fueron posteriormente reconocidos en una línea de tiempo publicada como un pre-requisito para el videojuego Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin y la inclusión de Cornell en el videojuego Castlevania Judgment. Multimedias En noviembre del año 2005, emergió la noticia de una película sobre la saga, Castlevania: The Movie. Crystal Sky Pictures adquirió los derechos cinematográficos de la saga Castlevania de parte de Konami y el cineasta británico Paul W. S. Anderson fue anunciado como su director. No se anuncio ningún miembro del elenco y se esperaba que la producción comenzará a mediados del año 2006.GameSpot: Castlevania sinks teeth into film 3 de noviembre de 2005 En julio de 2017, se estrenó la primera temporada de una serie de Netflix basada en el videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse de manera internacional. Una segunda temporada fue confirmada horas después del estreno. Referencias en otras multimedias Desde el primer título Castlevania, estrenado en 1986, esta saga ha sido referenciada en muchas formas de multimedias, incluyendo videojuegos, literatura, música y series de televisión. Juegos thumb|175px *'Yu-Gi-Oh!' **Una carta llamada "Cazador de Vampiros" (Vampire Hunter) representa a un hombre empuñando un látigo. Debido a que este juego de cartas coleccionables también es una propiedad intelectual de Konami, es muy probable que este personaje haya sido diseñado con un diseño genérico de un miembro del clan Belmont. Además, el nombre japonés original de esta carta es precisamente Vanpaia Kirā (Vampire Killer; lit. Asesino de Vampiros) en la versión original para Japón y Asia. Manga thumb|175px *'Hellsing' **El último capítulo del Volumen 8 se titula 'Castle Vania 1'. *'Rosario + Vampire II' **El personaje principal, Tsukune Aono, aprende a controlar sus poderes vampíricos mediante el uso de un látigo mágico que disipa el poder demoníaco, llamado 'Belmont'. Esto es claramente una referencia al látigo Matavampiros (Vampire Killer) y al clan Belmont. * **En esta serie manga se presenta un personaje llamado . Ella ayuda a su compañero Brago (cuya apariencia tiene un ligero parecido con un vampiro), y su arma principal es un mayal. Música *'Army of the Pharaohs' **Este grupo de hip hop tiene una canción llamada 'Bloody Tears', que usa samples del tema musical homónimo clásico 'Bloody Tears' de la saga Castlevania. *'Dignity' **Esta banda europea de metal hizo una versión cover el tema musical 'Beginning' del videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse en su álbum debut, 'Project Destiny'. La canción se llama 'Inner Demons' y presenta letras sobre la lucha interna de un hombre. *'DragonForce' **La banda tiene una canción titulada 'Symphony of the Night', y su letra parece ser cantada desde la perspectiva de Alucard. *'Malice Mizer' **Esta popular banda visual kei japonesa tiene una canción llamada 'Gekka no Yasoukyoku' (que es el subtitulo japonés original del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night). *'Pryapisme' **La banda hace referencia a la saga Castlevania, entre muchos otros videojuegos, en su vídeo musical del tema 'Un Druide est Giboyeux Lorsqu'il se Prend Pour un Neutrino'. *'Starbomb' **thumb|250pxEsta banda de música de videojuegos, compuesta por el dúo de comedia estadounidense Ninja Sex Party y el animador de Flash y personalidad de internet Egoraptor, lanzaron su primer y homónimo álbum en 2013, que incluía una canción llamada 'Crasher-Vania'. La canción era una reminiscencia de la exitosa canción de novedad 'Monster Mash' (1962) de Bobby Pickett, y relata sobre Simon Belmont 'estrellándose' (crashing) en una fiesta que Drácula hizo para todos sus monstruos amigos. No mucho después, apareció en YouTube un vídeo musical relacionado realizado por el animador de Flash Cas van de Pol. Dicho vídeo se hizo muy popular (con más de 3,000,000 vistas desde su lanzamiento inicial) y dio origen a la frase ahora icónica: Never fear, Simon Belmont is here! (¡Nunca teman, Simon Belmont está aquí!). *'The Black Dahlia Murder' **Esta banda de metal estadounidense tiene un álbum llamado 'What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse' (2001) y también más tarde una canción llamada 'What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse' (2007), titulo en referencia la misma frase exacta que aparece al caer la noche durante el videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Televisión *'Captain N: The Game Master' **'Simon Belmont' aparece como uno de los personajes principales y miembro de N-Team (Equipo N) en esta serie animada estadounidense-canadiense que se desarrolló entre 1989 y 1991. En lugar de ser un bárbaro cazador de vampiros decidido a detener a Drácula a toda costa, aquí es retratado como un individuo sumamente arrogante y vanidoso que disfruta cuidando su apariencia más que pelear contra el mal. Del mismo modo, Drácula, conocido en esta serie como 'El Conde', juega un papel importante como villano recurrente y antagonista directo, al mando de una lista de secuaces conformados principalmente por enemigos vistos en los videojuegos Castlevania II: Simon's Quest y Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. *'Game of Thrones' **Uno de los lenguajes ficticios creados para la serie por el lingüista David J. Peterson hace referencia a la saga Castlevania, donde la palabra para cadena es 'belmon'; 'eso es claramente un saludo a Castlevania II: Simon's Quest', dijo él. *'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' **Esta serie animada de Hasbro rinde homenaje a la saga Castlevania al nombrar el tercer episodio de la cuarta temporada como 'Castle Mane-ia'. Esta referencia fue confirmada por el escritor del episodio Josh Haber de Hasbro Studios a través de su cuenta de Twitter.Josh Haber - Twitter thumb|right|335 px *'Robot Chicken' **En el episodio 'Maurice Was Caught', hay un segmento llamado 'Is that a whip?' (lit. ¿Es eso un látigo?) que hace parodia de la saga Castlevania. *'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' **En el episodio 31, la vampira Camula (un homónimo de 'Drácula') convoca un castillo activando una Carta Mágica llamada 'Infernalvania'. Mientras que el nombre bien podría ser solo una referencia a Transilvania, Yu-Gi-Oh! es también una propiedad intelectual de Konami y ha hecho referencias hacia la saga Castlevania en el pasado. Videojuegos *'3D Dot Game Heroes' **Este videojuego hace referencia a muchos videojuegos durante sus pantallas de carga. El videojuego Castlevania original es referenciado de esta manera. *'Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!!' **Antes de que Finn y Jake luchen contra la vampira Marceline, ella cita la infame frase de Drácula en su primer doblaje original del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: Enough talk... Have at you! (Basta de charla... ¡Te tengo!). **Poco después, Jake llama a la basura en el suelo como una miserable little pile of trash (pila de basura miserable), refiriéndose de nuevo un dialogo original de Drácula hacia Richter en ese primer doblaje: A miserable little pile of secrets (Un pequeño montón miserable de secretos). *'Barnyard Blast: Swine of the Night' **Todo el videojuego parece ser un tributo o parodia sobre la saga Castlevania. El protagonista se llama 'Robert Belmart'. *'Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon' **Todo el videojuego está inspirado en elementos de los videojuegos clásicos de la saga Castlevania, tales como Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse y Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. Estas similitudes incluyen estilo visual, jugabilidad y muchas más. *'Bunny Must Die! Chelsea and the 7 Devils' **El cuarto enemigo jefe, el Baron Vladmu, es una parodia de Drácula que se teletransporta de manera similar y dispara bolas de fuego desde su entrepierna después de abrir su capa. Además, el jugador puede obtener armas rompiendo candelabros y un personaje llamado 'Selena' le lanza guadañas al jugador justo antes de enfrentarse a Vladmu, al igual que Death defiende la sección anterior antes de llegar hasta los aposentos de Drácula. *'Contra: Hard Corps' **Este videojuego presenta un enemigo jefe secundario llamado Simondo Belmont, que luce y ataca de forma similar a Simon Belmont. **El tema musical 'SIMON 1994RD', que se reproduce en segundo plano durante el combate contra este enemigo, es una versión remix de 'Vampire Killer'. *'Dead Cells' **Aparece un arma en este videojuego llamada 'Valmont's Whip' (lit. Látigo de Valmont). *'Dragon's Crown' **Como recompensa por terminar una misión en 'Castle of the Dead: Catacombs' (que parece ser una referencia en sí misma a esta saga), el videojuego recompensa al jugador con una imagen titulada 'Vampire Hunter' (Cazador de Vampiros), que parece ser una referencia hacia Alucard o la saga Castlevania en general. *'Dust: An Elysian Tail' **Un objeto de este videojuego, Red Orb, es una referencia directa al 'Cristal Rojo' en el videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. La referencia llega a tener el mismo uso: el orbe debe ser llevado a la parte superior de un acantilado (en sí mismo una referencia al lugar Deborah Cliff) en Blackmoor Mountains y esperar a que un espíritu de torbellino lleve al jugador hasta un área secreta. **Un objeto en este videojuego es Mysterious Wall Chicken (misterioso pollo de pared) que se puede encontrar en 'paredes rompibles'. *'Etrian Odyssey Nexus' (Etrian Odyssey X) **Este próximo videojuego de mazmorras (conocido originalmente en Japón como Etrian Odyssey X) contará con una nueva clase de personaje llamada 'Servant of Darkness' que tiene un gran parecido con Alucard. *'Final Fantasy XV' **En la historia de "Episodio Ardyn" (DLC), cuando la protagonista, Ardyn Izunia, es emboscada por los Guardias Reales de Lucis, el fantasma de su hermano Somnus Lucis Caelum, se burla de él diciendo que "Mankind ill needs a savior such as you." (lit. la humanidad no necesita un salvador como tú), que había dicho Richter Belmont en respuesta a Drácula en al primer doblaje en inglés para el prólogo del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Casualmente, Ardyn tenía una historia de trasfondo similar y, hasta cierto punto, una caracterización de Drácula, ya que era un antiguo ser humano que se había convertido en un demonio inmortal y trató de condenar al mundo a pesar de que sus seres queridos fueran asesinados brutalmente (Aera en el caso de Ardyn, Elisabetha y Lisa en el caso de Drácula con respecto a los amores perdidos, así como a Somnus en el caso de los juicios de Ardyn y las inhumanas cacerías de brujas en el caso de Drácula sobre cómo fueron asesinados estos personajes), incluso yendo tan lejos para tener un cambio de nombre después (Drácula originalmente se conocía como Mathias Cronqvist y Ardyn Izunia originalmente se conocía como Ardyn Lucis Caelum). Ambos estaban incluso dispuestos a volverse contra sus deberes hacia sus deidades para actuar como venganza debido a culpar a las deidades en parte por su desgracia (los Celestiales en el caso de Ardyn, especialmente en el final de "Episodio Ardyn", y Dios en el caso de Mathias/Drácula). Ambos incluso se opusieron a una línea familiar dedicada a detenerlos (línea de Lucis Caelum en el caso de Ardyn, los Belmonts en el caso de Drácula)). Una diferencia clave entre los dos, sin embargo, es cómo se volvieron malvados (Drácula voluntariamente se convirtió en un demonio o vampiro en este caso, para molestar a Dios, mientras que Ardyn se volvió demoníaca como resultado de absorber el cúmulo de estrellas en un intento por salvar a la humanidad y siendo rechazado por el cristal de Lucis como resultado). **Ardyn perteneciendo a la misma línea familiar que la de Lucis Caelum, también se parece al homólogo de Drácula en los videojuegos Lords of Shadow. *'Guacamelee!' **Un mosaico decorativo de Simon Belmont luchando contra un esqueleto se puede encontrar en 'Temple of War' (Templo de la Guerra). *'Hollow Knight' **El enemigo jefe Grimm se parece a Drácula tanto en patrones de ataque como en apariencia. Él es capaz de invocar bolas de fuego desde dentro de su capa, así como generar pilares de llamas desde el suelo. **La página oficial de Nintendo en el Reino Unido para este videojuego tiene una sección titulada 'Symphony of the Knight' (Sinfonía del Caballero). *'Jeanne d'Arc' **Cerca del final del videojuego, cuando enfrenta al principal antagonista, Jeanne dice: Die, monster! You don't belong in this world! (lit. ¡Muere, monstruo! ¡Tú no perteneces a este mundo!), haciendo referencia al primer doblaje para el encuentro de Richter Belmont con Drácula al comienzo del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle' **El personaje Jonathan Joestar puede hacer una provocación/burla exclamando Your words are as empty as your soul! (lit. ¡Tus palabras están tan vacías como tu alma!); otra referencia al primer doblaje en inglés del encuentro de Richter Belmont con Drácula al comienzo del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *'Metal Gear Solid' **Durante la batalla contra Psycho Mantis, este demostrará sus poderes mentales leyendo la Tarjeta de Memoria del sistema Sony PlayStation. Si encuentra un archivo grabado del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, él dirá: You like Castlevania, don't you? (¿Te gusta Castlevania, no?). *'Noitu Love 2' **Este videojuego indie presenta dos personajes llamados O2-JOY y su sirviente Grin Reaper, cuyo diseño se basa en ambos Drácula como en Death. Su etapa es también un homenaje a varios videojuegos de la saga Castlevania. *'Otomedius X: Excellent!' **Este videojuego presenta un personaje disponible del clan Belmont, cuyo nombre es Kokoro Belmont, y ella es la guardiana real del clan Belmont en 2011. *'Robotrek' **thumbUn personaje vampiro en el videojuego de rol para Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Enix, 1994) se llama "Count John Paul Belmont Prinky". *'Rock of Ages' **La etapa de Valaquia presenta el famoso puente de entrada al Castillo de Drácula visto en el videojuego Castlevania, un personaje sin nombrar de estilo Belmont, y un Vlad Ţepeş transformado en murciélago. *'Saints Row 2' **En la estación de radio The Krunch 106.66, cuando alguien llama para solicitar que pongan la canción 'What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse' (2007) de la banda The Black Dahlia Murder, la oyente revela que su nombre es 'Belmont', haciendo referencia al videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, de donde se inspiró el título de la canción. *'Scribblenauts' **Alucard puede ser invocado para proteger a Maxwell en la versión japonesa del videojuego. *'Skullgirls' **El personaje Double cita frases de Drácula varias veces; incluidos los diálogos What is a man? (¿Qué es un hombre?) y A miserable little pile of secrets (Una miserable pequeña pila de secretos) del primer doblaje para el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. **El principal antagonista y jefe, Marie, podría ser un guiño hacia Persephone, ya que ella está vestida con un atuendo de mucama y tiene posesión de una aspiradora demoníaca. *'Suikoden' **thumb|120pxUn personaje antagonista de vampiro llamado Neclord aparece en los dos videojuegos de rol de fantasía Suikoden y Suikoden II (también desarrollados por Konami) para Sony PlayStation. Aunque nunca se ha declarado oficialmente, se cree ampliamente que está basado en Drácula, el principal antagonista de la saga Castlevania. *'Super Bomberman R' **Dos personajes disponible en este videojuego de Konami son referencias directas a la saga Castlevania; Belmont Bomber y Dracula Bomber. *'Super Meat Boy' **'Chapter 2: The Hospital' comienza con una breve introducción en la que Dr. Fetus vuela en medio de la noche con Bandage Girl a las puertas del hospital, que se asemeja al Castillo de Drácula. Meat Boy mira hacia arriba mientras se reproduce un tema musical muy similar al tema 'Prologue'. Esta es una referencia a la secuencia de introducción del videojuego Castlevania original para Nintendo Entertainment System. *'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters' **En la pantalla de perfil de Wing Nut, en su sección 'Actividades favoritas' dice que le gusta 'Castlevania 2095'. Además, Wing Nut mismo es un mutante parecido a un murciélago. *'The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures' **Este videojuego 'oficial' basado en el popular personaje homónimo presenta un nivel llamado 'Assholevania', que es una parodia de los tipos de niveles más recurrentes en los videojuegos de la saga Castlevania. *'The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth' **Cuando la vitalidad de Eve se reduce a medio corazón, se transforma en Whore of Babylon ("Ramera de Babilonia") y aparecerá una pantalla que dice "What a horrible night to have a curse..." ("Qué noche horrible para tener una maldición..."), una obvia referencia al videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. **Death invocando guadañas giratorias es también una referencia obvia al propio enemigo jefe Death de la saga Castlevania. **El efecto del item The Nail podría ser una referencia al videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, donde uno de los elementos necesarios para progresar es Dracula's Nail, que permite al personaje romper bloques cuando está equipado. **El diseño del item Holy Water se basa en el arma secundaria Agua Bendita, vista en la mayoría de los videojuegos de la saga Castlevania. **Los Globins son una referencia a los Esqueletos Sangrientos. **Edmund McMillen, el creador de este videojuego, reveló en su cuenta de Formspring que Mask of Infamy es una referencia a la representación de Carmilla en el videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. **La variante verde del enemigo Brain se llama Poison Mind, como el tema musical homónimo para los combates contra enemigos en el videojuego Castlevania original. **El enemigo "Homunculus" podría ser una referencia al enemigo Homunculus del videojuego Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. Además de compartir el mismo nombre, ambos parecen estar dormidos hasta que el personaje del jugador está dentro del rango cercano. Una vez vistos, se desprenden de las paredes a las que están unidos y corren hacia el jugador. **El item Slipped Rib puede ser una referencia a Dracula's Rib, ya que ambos objetos protegen al personaje del jugador de los proyectiles. *'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard' **En el Castillo de Volkihar, en la primera habitación a la izquierda hay una vitrina que contiene un corazón, una garra/uña, un anillo, un globo ocular y una costilla. Esta es una referencia a las reliquias de Drácula vistas originalmente en el videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. *'The End Is Nigh' **Una de las pistas musicales para este videojuego se titula "Catastrovania". *'Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines' **En este videojuego para PC existe una unidad de seguridad en el extremo de las cámaras de prueba del Sindicato Fu llamado Belmont Squad (Escuadrón Belmont). *'Van Helsing' **En este videojuego para Microsoft Xbox y Sony PlayStation 2, una de las bibliotecas por las que Gabriel Van Helsing recorre, contiene un libro sobre un antiguo clan de cazadores de vampiros llamado "Los Belmonts". *'Yandere Simulator' **Mientras está en el dormitorio, el jugador puede jugar un mini-juego llamado Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. Se trata de una parodia de la secuencia del prólogo presente en el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *'Zombies Ate My Neighbors' **En este videojuego clásico para Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis y Super Nintendo Entertainment System, el nombre del enemigo vampiro es "Vlad Belmont". Tiene bastante sentido ya que ese videojuego también fue publicado por Konami. *'The Wonderful 101' **La modelo rumana Mariana Kretzulesco (Wonder-Pink), esgrime el "Beautiful Whip" (lit. Látigo Hermoso), que se revela que está hecho de "Belmont Alloy" (Aleación Belmont). Véase también *Videojuegos cameo Vídeos The History of Castlevania (ft Egoraptor of GAME GRUMPS) - A Brief History Castlevania, la evolución de una saga. 1º Parte los 8 bits. Castlevania, la evolución de una saga. 2º Parte los 16 bits. Castlevania, la evolución de una saga. 3º Parte la nueva generación. Castlevania, la evolución de una saga. 4º Parte las portátiles. Castlevania, la evolución de una saga. 5º Parte la locura Enlaces externos Sitios oficiales *[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/dracula/ Akumajō Dracula - síntesis] en Konami.jp (japonés) *Castlevania en el sitio oficial de Konami USA (inglés) Sitios de fans *Castlevania: The Blood Way juego en flash "fan-made" (inglés) *The Castlevania Dungeon (inglés) *Castlevania: Disharmony Popular juego Castlevania RPG en base sólo a texto (inglés) *The Castlevania Saga (inglés) *CastlevaniaRL Juego basado en mitología de Castlevania (inglés) *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm (inglés) Sitios relacionados *Castlevania en el sitio MobyGames (inglés) *Castlevania en el sitio Open Directory Project (inglés) *La historia de Castlevania en el sitio GameSpot.com (inglés) Referencias de:Castlevania (serie) en:Castlevania (series) Categoría:Saga Castlevania